The Definitive Editions: For Your Entertainment
For Your Entertainment is the first episode of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. '''The episode was originally released on October 12, 2011. The Definitive Edition was released later on December 13, 2011. It doesn't differ too much from the original, but has been re-released with a new special cover image. Just three years after New Directions' own Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Mike, and Santana graduated Glee Club, Will is contemplating quitting Glee Club. The year before, New Directions had a revolving line-up and fell apart, not making it past Sectionals. Now, thanks to a young star in the making named Jaxon Pierce, and with the help of some old friends, he will try his best to rebuild New Directions. Can Will return them to their former National Champions glory as he strives for a bigger prize: the newly instated International Show Choir Championship? Information Songs: *For Your Entertainment' by ''Adam Lambert. Sung by Jaxon Pierce *'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat. Sung by Honey Berry *'Light On' by David Cook. Sung by Miles Larson *'Another Hundred People' from Company. Sung by Nicole Martin *'Love You Like A Love Song' by Selena Gomez. Sung by Kevin Rhodes *'Impossible' by Shontelle. Sung by Bella James *'The Nicest Kids in Town' from Hairspray. Sung by New Directions Starring: *Jaxon Pierce created by JamesonOTP *Honey Berry created by too cool for you *Miles Larson created by SouthernSwag *Nicole Martin created by Zinnia3 *Kevin Rhodes created by Fallin' *Bella James created by too cool for you Guest Starring: *Matt Morrison as Will Schuester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Dot Marie Jones as Coach Shannon Bieste *Declan Pierce created by JamesonOTP *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Rose Mitchell created by Rossidaniella *Lucas Aguirre created by Co0kiitho0 *John Weiner created by ArpickgLeeker *James Holland created by Kibainuzukafan619 Differences If you don't wanna spoil the differences, you can skip over this. However, if you're not sure if you wanna re-read it without knowing how mach was changed or added, you can go ahead and read over it. *All songs have been expanded from the miniscule versions originally used to longer, more complete versions. *In Jaxon's audition scene, Declan has been added and a scene occurs between him and Jaxon. Declan was originally a guest character before being expanded into a recurring character. This scene was added to better set up his and Jaxon's friendship and to expand on his small role in the first few episodes. *The Jaxon-Rachel interaction has been extended during Honey's audition. *A Kurt-Rachel scene has been added. It seemed weird to me that they didn't interact more, considering they're best friends. *The scene at Will and Emma's with Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine has been slightly extended. *Declan attends the assembly and interacts with Jaxon. *There is now voiceovers for all six core members at the end. *The end differs slightly. The Definitive Edition: For Your Entertainment How did I end up here? Like this? ''Will Schuester thought to himself. ''For four years, I coached an amazing glee club. New Directions was my life. Those kids were my life. But now they’re all gone. And there is no one left. Sure, I finally led New Directions to a national title, but it wasn’t exactly bringing the kids in. Not a single person has been interested in joining New Directions so far and we’re already a week into the school year. I feel incomplete. The music in the choir room has stopped playing. There are no smiling faces looking back at me. This has to be how it feels to watch everything you know and love whither and die. So I guess Sue Sylvester gets her way. No Glee Club this year. Christ, what am I saying? Let Sue have her way? I’ve never been one to just hand a victory over to her like that. No, I’m not gonna do it. I just need to find a way to get kids to audition. I can’t have my kids perform a song this year. There’s no kids to do it. I just have to think of something. I could rap. No, Jacob Ben Israel told me very clearly a few years back that the kids don’t like when I rap. I’m not exactly a spring chicken anymore. If I get out there and sing, it will only cement New Direction’s doom. Teachers are not cool. They’re sure as hell not rock stars. I just have to think of the perfect idea. “Will?” Emma’s lovely voice chimed in, breaking Will’s concentration. “Yes, Em?” “You have that dreamy look on your face again.” “Oh, sorry. I was just trying to figure out how to get students to audition for Glee Club this year with no kids to perform.” “You could make it worth their while,” Coach Beiste said, taking a big bite of her sandwich. “Kids want to feel like they are gonna be a part of something epic.” “And no offense, Will,” Emma said, “but not a lot of kids think that show choir is epic.” “I don’t get it. Show choir is epic. The performing, the rush, the trophies!” “Okay, calm down before you sprain something,” Beiste said. Will rolled his eyes. “I know you guys don’t understand it, but the rush of performing was such a high for me when I was a kid.” “Oh I understand it,” Beiste said. “I get the same rush with football.” “Perhaps, you should offer an incentive,” Emma suggested. “Something all the kids would love. Then they’d be lining up at you door just to join New Directions.” “You know, Emma, that’s a great idea. But what could I offer?” “How about you promise a solo at every major competition to the first six to join? There’s three big competitions, right? Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals. You could do a duet at each one and give the first six one of the duet leads.” Emma said before taking a sip of water. “But what if we don’t make it to Regionals or Nationals?” “Ensuring they get their solo provides the necessary motivation for them to work harder,” Beiste said. “Besides, Will, that negative Nancy thinking of yours is not gonna win you another national title. You gotta think like a winner. Let nothing stop you.” “That is a great idea. The first few years, I kind of let a few of the kids fall through the cracks. Yes, Rachel Berry was an amazing singer but a lot of the other kids felt left out. They certainly didn’t feel like part of the team. Maybe this way, the group dynamic won’t suffer as much.” “That’s the spirit, Will!” Emma exclaimed, a little louder and more excited than she realized. Noticing all eyes were on her, she hunkered down a little bit into her chair. “Keep your eye on the prize, Will. You have to be aggressive,” Beiste said, crushing a coke can in her hand. “Aggressive.” _________________________________________________________________ I know it sounds cocky, but when I walk down the hall, people look. I command attention, even if I don’t want it. All the girls want me, but they can’t have me. I’m openly gay and single at the moment. Maybe I should tell you my name. It’s Jaxon Bryce Pierce. By the way, it’s pronounced Jackson. I can’t count all the ways my cousin Brittany mispronounced it over the years. You can call me Jaxon but my totally fierce stage name is Jaxon Bryce. You would think from my first statement that I’ve got a big ego. That’s where you would be wrong. I don’t. I’m very insecure about a lot of things. I certainly don’t have the best self esteem. When girls pass by me, I hear things like “he’s so hot” but I don’t really believe them. I don’t feel hot. I’m just me. But when I perform, everything is different. When I step on that stage and the lighting hits me and I’m wearing my glam gear, I feel like a star. I feel invincible. It must be the rush. I’m a natural born performer. From the time I was two I was singing. Mostly at that age, it was gibberish, but I was still singing my little heart out. I used to be so shy but when I started performing on stage, the shyness just went away. They say, everybody has their “one thing.” Well, performing is mine. Jaxon stopped at the bulletin board. A flyer had caught his eye. It was printed on blue paper with the words “Be A Star” printed big and bold at the top. BE A STAR __________________________________ Sign up for Glee Club! First 6 to join get solos at one of the 3 MAJOR show choir competitions! Auditions start today at 3:30 in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion and last all week. Show me what you got! Jaxon smiled. “Glee Club, huh? That’s the perfect venue for me to shine.” Jaxon’s best friend, Declan, appeared at his side. “Glee Club? How lame.” “Maybe for you, but I love to sing. Performing is my everything. Come on, why don’t you try out?” Jaxon asked. “Uh, no. I can’t sing. You’re on your own. But I’ll totally be there to support you and cheer you on.” “Knew I could count on you,” Jaxon said with a smile. _________________________________________________________________ Sue Sylvester did not appreciate all the Glee Club flyers that were plastered all over the place. They were tacky and quite frankly, they gave her a headache. So bright and blue and waving the thing she most hated in her face. Glee Club. The name still disgusted her. She knew she was so close to seeing its final days. Not a single person had signed up and Schuester had no one left. It was fantastic. The Cheerios could once again return to their former glory, no longer overshadowed by that zit on the face that was McKinley High. That’s when she saw it. The boy clutching the torn down Glee Club flyer. Seriously, he wasn’t thinking of joining, was he? “Performing is my everything. Come on, why don’t you try out?” Sue flinched. He was. That poor misled boy. She knew what she had to do. She’d swoop in and like the Godfather, give him an offer he couldn’t refuse. “Hey you. The second coming of Hummel. Let’s talk,” Sue said. “What?’ Jaxon asked, confused. “You know what? Glee Club is a one way ticket to Loserville. Population you, the rest of Glee Club, Jacob Ben Israel, and those kids no one will sit next to at lunch. But I can help you more than that butt chin Schuester ever could. If you play your cards right.” “Butt chin?” “Yes. It is a chin. That looks like a butt. Butt chin.” “I know what a butt chin is,” Jaxon said. “I need Cheerios. You have the star potential.” “Um, could I think on it? I’m not sure I want to commit to it just yet.” “What are you insane?” Sue asked, taken aback. “Everyone wants to be a Cheerio. It’s very exclusive. It makes Studio 54 look like Super Cuts.” “I just need to think on it if that’s okay,” Jaxon said, considering the offer. “Okay. You have until the end of the week to make your decision. This is your chance to be somebody. When you decide, my office is right around the corner. Says Sue Sylvester on the door. That’s name you’ll learn to both fear and respect.” Sue turned around and walked off, knowing she had planted the seeds of potential in the boy’s head. ________________________________________________________________ Phase one of my plan is complete. I’ve plastered the entire school with the flyers and promised six competition solos. If this don’t bring a few people in, nothing will. There are so many talented kids in this school, if even just one kid comes out to audition, we can still find new members. I still haven’t started phase 2 of my aggressive Glee Club campaign. I’m so lucky to have Emma and Beiste by my side for auditions this year. This whole thing was mostly their idea. They’re great support. “Are you Mr. Schue?” Jaxon asked, appearing in the doorway of the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. “Yes, I am. And you are?” “Jaxon Bryce Pierce. I’m here to audition for Glee Club,” Jaxon said as he walked down the steps. “Wow, that’s great! Um, this is Emma Pillsbury. She’s the guidance counselor. And this is Coach Beiste. She’s the football coach.” “I know Coach Beiste. I’m on the football team.” “He’s my halfback this year. Kid has a great voice. I’ve heard him sing in the shower,” Beiste said. “Football, huh? It’s always a pleasure to have another football player in Glee Club. I’ve had quite a few in the past.” “You mind if I freshen up and get ready for my performance first?” Jaxon asked. Will nodded. “Go ahead. I’m just so glad that someone is auditioning. Take your time.” _________________________________________________________________ Jesus, what the hell am I gonna do? I didn’t prepare anything. I don’t know what song to sing. What if I choose a song that I’m not comfortable with and I screw it up? Will Mr. Schue give me another chance? I’m on the verge of being a star at this school. I can’t mess it up. I want this more than anything. Brittany! I know, I’ll call her. She knows Mr. Schue really well. She can give me some advice and help me figure out what song to sing. Jaxon took out his cell phone and dialed Brittany’s number. “Brittany S. Pierce speaking.” ‘Thank God, Brittany. I need some advice.” “I’m not too good with giving advice but I’ll try.” “I’m auditioning for your old Glee Club and I need some advice on how to impress Mr. Schue and what song to sing.” “Get out of there, Lord Tubbington!” “Huh?” “Oh I was talking to my cat. He was drinking from the toilet. He thinks he’s a dog.” “Ew.” “It’s not that bad. I flushed it earlier.” “Okay, anyway, help me out.” “Just be yourself. You’re awesome and a great performer. Mr. Schue will love you. Trust me. You can’t go wrong.” “What song should I sing?” “You love to perform and entertain. So sing ‘For Your Entertainment’ by Adam Lambert. No one does him like you do and that song is like, your theme song.” “Thanks, Britt. Wish me luck.” “Break a tooth. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to say for good luck?” “Close enough. Bye. And once again, thanks!” Declan appeared in the doorway. “You’re gonna do great, Jaxon.” “I’m just kind of nervous.” “You’re the best singer I know. Don’t worry.” Jaxon smiled as he and Declan bumped knuckles. “I’ll be out in that audience. Get out there and do your thing.” _________________________________________________________________ Here I was. I was ready to go out there and shine. This was my moment. I parted the curtain and stepped out onto the stage. The spotlight hit me and I felt the adrenaline beginning to rush. “Jaxon, what song will you be singing for us?” Will asked. “I’ll be singing ‘For Your Entertainment’ by Adam Lambert.” “Okay, good choice. Show us what you got,” Beiste replied. Jaxon cleared his throat. “So hot out the box, can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it baby, don’t be afraid. I’mma hurt you real good, baby. Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display. I told you, I’mma hold ya down until you're amazed. Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name. No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over.” Jaxon let loose and began to dance along as he continued his song. “Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I’m about to do? Cuz it’s about to get rough for you. Cuz I’m here for your entertainment. Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. Well, I’m about to turn up the heat. I’m here for your entertainment. ''It’s all right, you'll be fine. Baby, I'm in control. Take the pain, take the pleasure. I'm the master of both. Close your eyes, not your mind. Let me into your soul. I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown."'' He was so close to the moment where he’d cement his place in Glee Club, the high note. He had to hit it. It was all or nothing. “Oo-oh, do you like what you see? Oo-oo-oh, let me entertain you till you scr-ee-ee-eeeam!” Jaxon nailed it perfectly. Declan smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Jaxon breathed a sigh of relief and continued his song. Jaxon decided to go for a big finish. He jumped into the air, twirled, and landed a split. He looked up to see the look of amazement on Will, Emma, and Beiste’s faces as they leapt to their feet for a standing ovation. “Bravo!” Emma exclaimed. “You did me proud, Pierce,” Beiste said. Jaxon smiled as he awaited the opinion of the person who would either make or break his dream. “You have star potential, Jaxon, You’re Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel all rolled into one. You know what? Welcome to Glee Club!” Jaxon smiled from ear to ear. “You mean it?” “Of course. You’re gonna help lead us to victory. And you’ve earned your solo during one of our competitions.” “Thank you, Mr. Schue! I’m so happy!” “Well,” Will said, “looks like that might be it for today. No one else showed up so let’s just call it a day--” “Wait a minute, Mr. Schue,” a female voice said from behind the curtains. Will knew that voice. He had heard it front and center for three years. but it couldn’t be, could it? “Rachel Berry?” The curtain opened and Rachel stepped front and center, flanked by a younger girl with black hair and green eyes. “Hello again, Mr. Schue. This is my adopted sister Zooey Berry, but you can call her Honey because her voice is sweet like honey. My two gay dads adopted her last year. She would like to audition for Glee Club and I’m sure you’ll find that she has an amazing singing voice.” “Sure. Let’s hear her,” Will said. Rachel stepped aside, grabbing Jaxon’s hand and dragging him off stage so that Honey could have her moment. “You were good kid,” Rachel said to Jaxon. “But Honey is amazing. You should take notes.” Jaxon looked at Rachel, shocked at how blunt she was. “Okay then.” “Seriously, Honey has a very unique voice.” Jaxon nodded. “Good to know.” “You’re Brittany’s cousin, right?” Rachel asked. “I’m going to be singing ‘Bubbly’ by Colbie Caillat,” Honey said, in a soft and high voice. “Ooh, I love that song,” Emma said with a smile from ear to ear. “Yes, I am,” Jaxon said. “Tell her I said hi then,” Rachel said as she smiled at Jaxon. “Take it away,” Will said, motioning with his hand. “I've been awake for a while now. You've got me feelin' like a child now. Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place. And it starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know. That you make me smile, please stay for a while now. Just take your time, wherever you go.” Honey looked over at Rachel, who nodded her approval and gave her two thumbs up. Honey smiled. “The rain is falling on my window pane. But we are hiding in a safer place. Under covers staying dry and warm. You give me feelings that I adore. They start in my toes, make me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know. That you make me smile, please stay for a while now. Just take your time, wherever you go. What am I gonna say when you make me feel this way? I just, mmm. It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know. That you make me smile, please stay for a while now. Just take your time, wherever you go.” Will got lost in Honey’s song. She had a beautiful tone and almost fairy-like quality to her voice. It was sugary sweet but beautiful. Her voice was nowhere near as powerful as Jaxon, but she could bring something to the table. "''I’ve been asleep for a while now. You tucked me in just like a child now. 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms. I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth. It starts in my soul and I lose all control. When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows. 'Cause you make me smile, baby just take your time now. Holdin' me tight, wherever, wherever, where ever you go. Wherever, wherever, where ever you go.”'' The music came to an end and Rachel burst into overzealous applause. “So, Mr. Schue,” Rachel said. “What do you think?” “I think that Honey, you have also made it into Glee Club. Congrats.” Honey squealed with delight as Rachel threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. “Welcome to New Directions, guys.” _________________________________________________________________ Emma took a seat beside Will on the sofa. She leaned over and took his hand. “What’s up, Will?” “I’ve been thinking about Glee club.” “Well let me just say that we have some talented kids this year. Not that we haven’t in the past, but I’m pleasantly surprised,” Emma said. “That Jaxon kid is such a natural talent. His voice is amazing and the way he commands that stage- it’s like he’s a whole other person when he performs. He just needs to work on his confidence off the stage. And his dancing needs some work but Brittany is his cousin so I’m sure she can help him out.” “And what about Honey Berry?” “She’s good. She’s got a great voice and control but it lacks a little in power. Beautiful tone, though.” “So all in all, Will, we’re off to a good start. I told you not to worry and that everything would work out.” Will smiled at Emma as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “I should have never doubted you, Em.” Will leaned in to kiss Emma, but a knock at the door interrupted him. Will chuckled. “I always have the worst timing.” Will got up and walked over to the door and opened it. To his surprise, it was Rachel, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson. Will’s face lit up as he smiled from ear to ear. “Hey guys. What are you all doing here? I thought you were at NYADA.” Rachel and Kurt both gave Mr. Schue a hug. “Well, Rachel is having to take a couple weeks off to rest her vocal chords. The doctor said she’s in danger of straining them and doing permanent damage if she doesn’t,” Blaine answered offering his hand to Mr. Schue for a handshake. “Don’t give me a handshake, Blaine. I want a hug. You’re practically family,” Will said, throwing his arms around the former Warbler. “And as for me,” Kurt said, “I dropped out of NYADA. Actually, I foolishly took a role on Broadway and had to decide between NYADA and Broadway. So I quit and well, the show didn’t take off and I kind of had to deal with the repercussions of my first Broadway experience ending in failure. But I’m moving back to Lima and I’m working with the local theater to start an off Broadway production of Wicked.” “You really turned a failure into a success, Kurt. Looks like you did learn something in all your time with me.” “You were a good teacher, Mr. Schue. I just wish we had all listened a little more. And so what? I don’t have NYADA anymore. They were a little too stuck up for me. I still have opportunities. Lima isn’t so bad,” Kurt said with a smile. “I’m proud of him no matter what,” Blaine said. “I’m attending a local college anyway so we’ll actually have plenty of time together. No more weekend and holiday visits.” “Is anybody tying the knot?” Will asked with a big smile. Rachel sighed. “No. Finn hasn’t asked me yet. I keep giving him hints but I don’t think he’s ever gonna get it.” “Rachel, you’re both young. There is plenty of time ahead of you,” Emma said, appearing at Will’s side. “Mrs. Pillsbury!” Rachel exclaimed. “Actually,” Emma said, holding up her right hand, which had a large diamond ring on it. “You’re looking at the future Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester. The wedding is set for November.” “Congrats,” Kurt said, beaming. “And since I’m back in town, if you two need any help planning the wedding, I’ll offer my service free of charge as a gift to you.” “We’d be honored,” Will said. “I seen how wonderful your father’s wedding turned out and I’d be glad to have you plan my and Emma’s wedding. If it’s okay with her.” “Are you kidding?” Emma asked. “Of course. I’d love it!” “And Kurt,” Will said. “I’d really love some help with New Directions. How would you like to come and be my show choir consultant?” “I’d love to. I might be kind of busy with Wicked, so I may not be there every day, but I’d love to be a part of New Directions again. Anyway I can.” “Great,” Will said. “So how about you guys sit down and Emma and I will fix supper and we’ll all catch up?” Rachel grabbed Kurt’s hand and smiled from ear to ear. “Before I go back to New York, we must go shopping. I miss not having you in New York. I’m nothing without my best gay.” “Yes, we must hit up the finer boutiques in Lima,” Kurt said with a smile. Rachel hugged Kurt tightly. “I miss you.” Kurt patted Rachel’s back. “I miss you, too.” Emma returned from the kitchen. “The chicken is almost ready. Would you guys like something to drink?” I had never until this moment really realized how much I missed these kids. I had dedicated so much of my life to them, trying to be there for them and help them grow. And now I realized that they had grown. I had made a difference. Was it wrong to still miss them so much, even if they no longer needed me? _________________________________________________________________ Will sat patiently in the auditorium for the second day of Glee Club auditions. This time, he was also joined by Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Honey, and Jaxon. Will looked over at Emma, who handed him a clipboard. “Miles Larson?” He asked. A preppy teenager walked up on the stage and stood in front of the microphone stand. “Welcome, Miles. What will you be singing today?” Emma asked. “I will performing ‘Light On’ by David Cook,” Miles said. “Alright. Let’s hear it,” Will said. “''Never really said too much,“ He began. '“Afraid it wouldn’t be enough.'' Just try to keep my spirits up when there’s no point in grieving. Doesn’t matter anyway. Words can never make me stay. Words will never take my place when you know I’m leaving. Try to leave a light on when I’m gone. Something I rely on to get home. One I can feel at night, a naked light, a fire to keep me warm. Try to leave a light on when I’m gone. Even in the daylight, shine on. And when it’s late at night you can look inside. You won’t feel so alone.” Rachel leaned in to Kurt. “He’s good.” Kurt nodded. “And cute.” Blaine glared playfully at Kurt. “Hello. Boyfriend right here.” “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Besides, he’s jailbait. I wasn’t interested. Just making a statement.” “Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck when the signal keeps on breaking up. When the wires cross in my brain, you’ll start my heart again when I come along, yeah. Try to leave a light on when I’m gone. Something I rely on to get home. One I can feel at night, a naked light, a fire to keep me warm. Try to leave a light on when I’m gone. Even in the daylight, shine on. And when it’s late at night you can look inside. You won’t feel so alone. Try to leave a light on when I’m gone. Even in the daylight, shine on. And when it’s late at night you can look inside. You won’t feel so alone.” “Good job,” Will said. “You’re in. Welcome to New Directions.” Beiste picked up the clipboard. “Nicole Martin?” There was no answer. Everyone looked around. Finally, the door opened and a girl burst into the room. “Sorry I’m late,” she said. “Brainiacs Club ran over.” “It’s okay,” Will said. “Just get on stage and sing us something.” Nicole looked around the room at all the people watching her. All the sets of eyes staring at her. “Um, there’s a lot of people here.” “It’s okay,” Emma said. “They’re just friends. They’re not here to judge you.” “I’m a little shy,” Nicole said, walking nervously onto the stage. “Just imagine the audience in their underwear,” Beiste said. “Works like a charm.” “Okay. I’m Nicole Martin. I’m fifteen and a sophomore. I skipped a grade. And, um, I’m going to sing ‘Another Hundred People’ from the 1970 Broadway classic, Company, ''whose music and lyrics were written by Stephen Sondheim.” “Oh my god, Rachel,” Kurt said. “It’s another you.” Rachel glared at Kurt. “Funny.” “Oh lighten up, Rachel. You know I love you.” “''Another hundred people just got off of the train and came up through the ground. While another hundred people just got off of the bus and are looking around. At another hundred people who got off of the plane and are looking at us who got off of the train and the plane and the bus, maybe yesterday. It's a city of strangers. Some come to work, some to play. A city of strangers. Some come to stare, some to stay. And every day, the ones who stay can find each other in the crowded streets and the guarded parks by the rusty fountains and the dusty trees with the battered barks. And they walk together past the postured walls with the crude remarks. And they meet at parties through the friends of friends who they never know.” “Strangely,” Blaine said, “I’m not familiar with this play.” Rachel smiled. “It’s a classic.” Blaine frowned. “Eh, not my cup of tea. But she’s pretty good.” Kurt nodded. “Almost Rachel Berry good.” “It's a city of strangers. Some come to work, some to play. A city of strangers. Some come to stare, some to stay. And every day, the ones who stay can find each other in the crowded streets and the guarded parks by the rusty fountains and the dusty trees with the battered barks. And they walk together past the postured walls with the crude remarks. And they meet at parties through the friends of friends who they never know. Do I pick you up or do I meet you there or shall we let it go? Did you get my message? 'Cause I looked in vain. Can we see each other Tuesday if it doesn't rain? Look, I'll call you in the morning or my service will explain. And another hundred people just got off of the train. And another hundred people just got off of the train. And another hundred people just got off of the train. And another hundred people just got off of the train. Another hundred people just got off of the train.” Nicole bowed as she finished her song. The auditorium burst into applause. “Bravo,” Kurt said, clapping as hard as he could. “Guess it’s unanimous,” Will said. “Welcome to New Directions!” “Next up,” Emma said, “is Kevin Rhodes.” Will’s attention was peaked. “Wait, Rhodes? As in April Rhodes?” A young, slender boy stood up and walked to the stage. “Correct. April is my aunt.” “I had no idea she had a brother,” Will said. “There are a lot of things about Aunt April that people don’t know. My dad spent most of his life trying to act like he didn’t even know her. I however, do not hide my pedigree. It’s where I got my signing talent. Aunt April is a Broadway star now and I plan to follow in her footsteps.” Emma cut a glance at Will, uneasy about his one-time love (of whom she was secretly jealous of) being brought up. She knew Will’s old feelings for her still ran deep. Apparently Beiste felt the tension and she broke it quickly. “Show us what you got.” “''It's been said and done," Kevin sang. "Every beautiful thought's been already sung.'' And I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em. You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A centerfold miracle, lyrical. You've saved my life again and I want you to know baby.” Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. Kurt took Blaine’s hand and held it tightly as he laid his head over on Blaine’s shoulder. “''I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby,” Kevin continued. “And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat''. Constantly, girl you played through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me. You just do to me, what you do. And it feels like I've been rescued. I've been set free. I am hypnotized by your destiny. You are magical, lyrical, beautiful. You are...I want you to know, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby,” Kevin continued. “And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.” “Great job, Kevin,” Will said, standing up as he applauded. “And I would like to commend you on your courage for performing a female song.” “I believe music should have no gender,” Kevin said. “Couldn’t have said it better myself. Welcome aboard.” Kevin smiled. “Thanks, Mr. S. I’m so happy to be in your Glee Club.” “Okay, last audition for the day,” Will announced as he picked up his clipboard. “Bella James.” “''I remember years ago'',” a girl sang from the balcony. Everyone turned in her direction. “What an entrance,” Kurt whispered to Rachel. “''Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did, I did and you were strong and I was not'',” Bella sang as she descended the stairs “''My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot I did. And now when all is done, there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly''.” Rachel glared at Bella, obviously jealous of Bella’s voice. Kurt noticed. “Relax, Rachel. It’s not as if she’s gonna be competing for your solos.” Blaine stifled a laugh. Rachel was not amused. “''You have won. You can go ahead tell them, tell them all I know now'',” Bella sang as she made her way through the rows of seating and toward the stage. She climbed the steps and took her place on the stage. Bella snapped her fingers and everyone looked around as the lights dropped and a spotlight came on, focused on her. “''Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky line. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken. All my scars are open.'' Tell them what I hoped would be impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible.” '' “She’s a natural born performer, Will,” Beiste said. ''“Falling out of love is hard. Falling for betrayal is worst. Broken trust and broken hearts. I know, I know. Thinking all you need is there. Building faith on love and words. Empty promises will wear. I know, I know. And now when all is gone. There is nothing to say. And if you're done with embarrassing me, on your own you can go ahead tell them. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky line. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible.” “I know,” Will agreed. “She and Jaxon are the best I’ve seen in a while. I think we’re gonna take Nationals again this year. I mean, everyone so far is amazing but Bella and Jaxon have that special something.” “''I remember yesterday, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did''.” The spotlight shut off and the lights came back on. Everyone was on their feet, clapping and cheering for Bella. She looked up and smiled. “Well,” Will said. “We’ve found our sixth competition featured soloist!” _________________________________________________________________ I am the Panther and I take out my opponents. We’re gonna win this year. A third straight national title would mean everything to me and my fellas. What the Panther sets her sights on, she gets. “Alright guys, line up for wind sprints,” Beiste said, blowing her whistle. Jaxon took his place in line. He was soon joined by three more guys, two of which he knew. “Kevin, right?” Jaxon asked, holding his hand out to greet the first one. Kevin shook his hand. “Yep. And you’re Jaxon, right?” “Yeah.” “What position are you?” Kevin asked. “Halfback. I have been since last year. Trying to hold on to it. How about you?” “Quarterback. Oh, this is someone I met today. John Weiner. Of course you already know Miles.” John shook Jaxon’s hand. “I’m a fullback. Guess that means I got your back.” “Guess so,” Jaxon said, his attention on someone walking through the parking lot. He was tall, athletic, brown haired, and sported a pair of fashionable sunglasses. “Who is that?” Jaxon asked, completely lost. “James Holland,” Miles said. “He transferred here from Carmel. He told me he’s gonna be trying out for the basketball team.” Coach Beiste popped up behind the four of them. “Come on fellas. Wind sprints!” _________________________________________________________________ Things were finally starting to feel right. There were six students looking back at me in the choir room and it was nice to see people in those chairs again. But, we’re still short and we have a lot of work to do. “Okay, guys. You ready for your first assignment?” Will asked with a big smile. “Yeah,” the kids said in unison. “Get out there on the stage for the assembly tomorrow and perform a song that will help us recruit new members. I want it to be a fun song that helps these kids realize how much fun Glee Club can be.” “I have the perfect song,” Jaxon said. “What do you have in mind?” Will asked. “It’s a song that will get everyone to realizing how awesome we all are and how much fun they’ll have here. ‘The Nicest Kids In Town’ from Hairspray,” Jaxon said with a smile. Honey reached over and patted him on the back. “Man, that is awesome,” Kevin said, giving Jaxon five. “Well, guys. Get out there and perform it. I don’t just wanna hear it. I wanna feel it.” _________________________________________________________________ The lights were down and the curtain was closed. As I looked at the five teenagers surrounding me, I realized that we were a part of something much bigger than ourselves. This is the moment, Jaxon, I told myself. Our first group number. It’s make it or break it time The curtain opened. The lights went up. Time to shine. The crowd was silent as New Directions took their place. You can do it, Miles. Don’t let yourself fall into the background. Stand out. This is your chance. Bella smiled at Miles. Alright, Bella. You did it You made it. Get out there and show them what you can do. They boys were dressed in shiny suits of different colors. Jaxon wore yellow. Kevin wore blue. Miles wore red. The girls were dressed in shiny matching poodle skirts and white button up shirts. Honey was wearing yellow to match Jaxon. Bella wore blue to match Kevin. And Nicole was wearing red to match Miles. I’m stepping out of my sister’s shadow. Honey Berry isn’t just Rachel’s little sister anymore. Now, I have earned my spot. Nicole looked at the large crowd. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. You can do this, Nicole. Don’t be afraid. This is your moment. Kevin looked out into the audience and saw his ex-girlfriend. He sighed. This is all for you. Everything is for you. I never stopped loving you. Never will. The music started and Jaxon lifted his head up. “Hey there teenage Lima, Ohio,” he said in his best Corny Collins impression. “Don’t change that channel cuz it’s time for the New Directions show! Brought to you by Mr. Will Schuester!” “''Oh, every afternoon when the clock strikes four'',” Miles sang, pretending to push Jaxon out of the way. “''A crazy bunch of kids crash through that door, yeah''.” “''Well they throw off their coats and leave the squares behind. And then they shake it, shake it, shake it like they're losing their mind. You'll never see them frown ‘cause they're the nicest kids in town'',” Jaxon sang as he danced along with Honey. “''So every afternoon you turn your T.V. on'',” Honey sang, breaking away from Jaxon. “''And we know you turn the sound up when your parents are gone, yeah''.” “''And then you twist and shout for your favorite star. And when you've practiced every step that's in your repertoire. You better come on down and meet the nicest kids in town'',” sang Kevin, giving Nicole a friendly wink. “So every afternoon drop everything,” Nicole sang. “Who needs to read and write when you can dance and sing?” “Forget about your algebra and calculus. You can always do your homework on the morning bus.” Bella sang as she began to dance with Kevin. “Can't tell a verb from a noun, they're the nicest kids in town.” Jaxon playfully pushed his way to the front. “Roll Call!” “Miles.” “Nicole.” “Kevin.” “Bella.” “Honey.” “And I’m,” Jaxon said with a coy smile. He paused for a beat. “Jaxon.” Jaxon grabbed Honey and twirled her. She came to a stop beside him. “''So, if every night you're shaking as you lie in bed. And the bass and drums are pounding in your head''.” “''Who cares about sleep when you can snooze in school? They'll never get to college but they sure look cool'',” Jaxon sang, popping his collar. “''Don't need a cap and a gown when you’re the nicest kids in town''.” Everyone took their places for the big finish. “''Nicest kids in...kids in town''!” They all sang in unison. Will jumped to his feet and began clapping. Soon after the entire school was also applauding. Jaxon smiled as he looked at Honey. Honey returned the smile. The rest of the teens had joined them outstretching their arms for a group hug. Lucas looked longingly at the Glee Club. He wanted to join so bad. He turned to his left and noticed that Rose Mitchell was also eying them with interest. “You gonna try out?” Lucas asked her. Rose shrugged. “I don’t know yet. My ex-boyfriend is one of them. I love to sing but I don’t now if it’s worth all the drama.” “Which one is he?” Rose sighed. “Kevin.” “So you’re gonna let him keep you from following your dream? Doesn’t sound fair to me.” “Excuse me for sounding rude,” Rose said. “But do I know you?” “We have Mr. Schuester’s Spanish class together. I sit two seats in front of you.” “Oh. I thought the back of your head looked familiar,” Rose said with a laugh. “Well, there’s only one thing we gotta do.” “What’s that?” Rose asked, raising her eyebrow. “Try out for Glee Club.” Rose nodded as she smiled. Jaxon quickly made his way to the bleachers. He reached his hand out and gave Declan a high five. “You guys killed it out there,” Declan said. “Thanks for being here,” Jaxon said. “I said I would, bro. Declan keeps his promises.” Kevin looked at Rose as he walked by. He smiled at her, but she didn’t return it. Instead, she turned away. Kevin’s smiled quickly faded as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. '''THE END Category:Season One Episodes Category:Definitive Editions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres